Ron's big mistake
by Breakaway Dreamer
Summary: Love turns into betrayal when Harry seeks Ron for help.


ONE-SHOT  
  
Title: Ron's big mistake...  
  
It was early morning. I was with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table eating our breakfast. I was unusually silent, and as the concerned friends they were, they asked what was bothering me.  
"Nothing", I said. They knew I was lying.  
"C'mon, Harry... You know you can tell us anything..." Hermione said.  
"Yes, Harry... I mean we are your best friends... If you can't talk to us, who can you talk to?" Ron asked.  
"Okay..." I said, taking a deep breath "I think I'm in love..."  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then turned to me.  
Ron laughed and said, "That's all? I thought you were in trouble or depressed or something..."  
"What's so bad about being in love?" Hermione asked, trying to fight her urge to laugh along with Ron.  
"She doesn't notice me... I'm scared of making the first step and make a fool of myself..."  
"Harry..." said Ron between laughs "if you want, I can help you..."  
"Really?" I jumped in excitement "You would do that for me?"  
"Of course... what are best friends for?" was his answer.  
  
If only I knew then what I know now... I would have never accepted his offer...  
  
"So... who's the lucky lady?" asked Hermione.  
"Parvati..."  
I then noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere... Ron had stopped laughing all of a sudden, but at that moment, I was so happy, so in love, that I didn't see the reason that was right in front of my eyes...  
  
The next days went on as normal as ever... I noticed Ron chasing Parvati a few times, so I assumed he was putting his plan to help me into action. Yeah, right.... A few weeks later, Ron came up to me and told me that Parvati had told him that she had always liked me, but was too shy to tell me. I don't recall ever being that happy before... Anyway, as I knew I could ask her out and not make a fool of myself, I decided I was going to do it right... So I went in search of Lavender, Parvati's best friend, and I asked her what her dream date was. I will never forget the look in Lavender's face as she stood there, looking at me. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. "Since she likes me as well, I thought I would ask her out... and I thought I could fulfill her dream date scenario..." I was so in love, so desperately in love, that I never suspected what was coming next. "Where did you get the idea that she likes you?" "Ron told me that she told him..." I said, not knowing exactly what to think. "Ron told you?" she asked. "Yes" I answered weakly. "Ron has been going out with Parvati for the past four weeks..."  
  
And that was that... I saw my world fall, crash into bits... I ran to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory and fell onto my bed, crying my heart out by the betrayal of my BEST FRIEND... Never did I imagine Ron would do something like this to me... Never... But I guess as all things good have to end, so do some friendships...  
  
A few hours had gone by. It was now 10 o'clock. I was in the Gryffindor common room, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace when the portrait opened, welcoming the arrival of none other than Ron... I sat there, looking at him, with pure hatred in my eyes. I was hoping he would come clean of what he had done. But he didn't. He just kept smiling. I assumed he had just returned from an evening with Parvati. "Hey, Harry..." he said, "What's up?" At that moment I just felt like killing Ron, right there, but I wanted him to explain to me why he did it... "Where were you?" I simply asked. "Oh... I was with Seamus and Dean playing a little quidditch..." he said. He was lying, I knew he was lying... I knew him well enough to know that every time he had to come up with an excuse in a matter of seconds, he would have this insecure look in his face as he began to sweat... "Are you sure?" I asked innocently. "Yeah..." "Than why are you sweating so much?" I asked, hoping this would make him crack and confess. "It's hot in here..." "You were with Parvati weren't you?" I asked, slightly raising my voice. "No." I noticed he was getting very nervous. "Don't lie to me Ron. I know you were with her. I also know that you've been going out with her for quite some time now.... So don't lie to me..." I said, as I got up from the couch and walked towards him. "H-How d-did y-you know?" he asked. His eyes were starting to fill with tears. "I went to talk to Lavender about Parvati... Yeah...She was shocked about the fact that I was asking personal stuff about my so-called best friend 's girlfriend..." "H-Harry I..." he stuttered. "I don't want to hear it Ron" I interrupted him. "As of now... this friendship is OVER!" "Harry, please... Let me explain..." he beg. His eyes were now completely filled with tears of guilt. "Explain what, Ron? ... how you agreed to help me when I told you I was in love with her and then went behind my back and decided to go out with her? Is that it?" I shot at him like a bullet. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt, the pain he put me through. "No, Harry... I was in love with her too..." "Then why did you agree to help me? Was it to make a fool of me?" "No... I don't know... I'm sorry Harry, but..." "Sorry just isn't good enough Ron... You shouldn't have agreed to help me if you liked her as well..." "Harry... I don't know what to say..." "You don't need to say anything Ron... Your actions spoke loud enough..." Ron didn't know what else to say. He just stood there, looking at me, pleading for forgiveness. "I trusted you Ron and you betrayed me.... It's over..."  
  
And with that, I went up to the dormitory and went to bed. Leaving Ron, standing there in the middle of the common room, crying over his big mistake.  
  
THE END  
  
THE END 


End file.
